


Pride (Is Not The Word I'm Looking For)

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, First Pride, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride, Quite a bit of French, Some coarse language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Alex, Lafayette and Hercules attend Pride. But first, a meet-cute.HEY FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY: LEAVE MY FICS ALONE. -AzuleOpal





	Pride (Is Not The Word I'm Looking For)

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly was yelling at my French, which there is alot of. If you want a specific passage translated, let me know. Or else, use Google Translate. I don't want to translate the whole thing.
> 
> I hope I post this in time that those living in New York's timezone will read this on New York Pride day and not Canada day.
> 
> Ages (though irrelevant)
> 
> Peggy - 18  
> Lafayette - 20  
> Alexander - 21  
> John - 23  
> Hercules - 27

“Happy Gay Day!” Lafayette sings, bursting into the tiny living room, startling Alexander.

“Shit!” Alexander curses at the coffee he spills on the counter in surprise. “Laf, you absolute coconut, it’s barely seven in the morn- oh my god that is a lot of sequins.”

Lafayette preens, grinning. “C’est mon costume for Pride. I am dancing in the parade with the rest of the crew. I thought I told you.”

Alexander nods, watching the way his friend’s costume shimmers in the morning sunlight streaming through their shared apartment’s window. “Right, I remember. It looks good. What does Peggy’s look like?”

Peggy is Lafayette’s dance partner at the freelance dance company Lafayette’s grand-mère had started in her mid-thirties.

“She has une belle costume of red, orange and gold.” 

“A perfect match for your tropical cool tones,” Alexander notes. Lafayette’s costume is green, blue and purple. Together with Peggy, a perfect rainbow.

Lafayette nods, grinning. “Bon. Je vais aller changer. I need to keep this costume fresh and ready.”

Alexander follows his friend’s exit with his eyes, then shakes his head and turns to his coffee. “Oh, by the way, Laf, Hercules is coming over soon so we can all go down together,” He calls. 

“Ah c’est bien, I have not seen him in a while,” Lafayette calls back.

Just then, Alexander hears a knock at the door. He grins. Hercules must have arrived early.

“Hey Herc, you’re here earl- oh. You’re not Hercules.”

“No, I’m not.”

At the door stands a tall man who is certainly not Hercules. Where Hercules has short black hair, this man has longer, lighter curls, like thick honey. With freckles. Lots of freckles. Oh, and a smooth voice and friendly chuckle. Alexander’s mind blanks.

“So you are Herc’s friend. Good. Uh,” Says the man, scratching the back of his neck. His freckled cheeks are pink, like roses sprinkled in golden pollen.

Alex swallows, staring.

The man stutters. “He needed to get something and sent me ahead to look for his friends- you, presumably- and I wasn’t sure if it really was you, but then you called me by his name and I-”

“Eh, là, Alex why are you- bon Dieu il est beau.” Lafayette breathes, still wearing the cooling underlayer of his costume.

The man blushes. “Euh, merci. I’m John, by the way.”

Lafayette’s eyes widen. “You understand French.”

“Fluent speaker, actually.”

“Zut alors,” Lafayette mutters, embarrassed. 

Alexander steps in to save him. “Je m’appele Alexander. Also fluent. C’est vrai, you are très beau. Please, come on in, I’m sure Herc has a spare key.”

John shakes Alexander’s outstretched hand with a smile and the latter can’t help but notice how warm and solid the other’s hand feels. 

“Enchanté de faire votre connaisance, Alexander.”

“Ah, so you’ve met without me, I see.” Rumbles a voice behind John, startling them both.

“Bonjour Herc, you did not tell us you were bringing a, how do we say, un beau plus one?” Lafayette says with a wink towards John, who huffs shyly.

Herc chuckles. “Surprise. But don’t seduce the newcomer, French boy. Let him breathe.”

Alexander snorts.

“I’ve been wanting you guys to meet John for a while now, and Pride seemed like the perfect opportunity. But if you scare him away, I’ll never bring him back.” Herc threatens though his words hold no real threat.

“Well, I mean, thank you. It's much appreciated and it’s true. Birds of a feather flock together and we’re about the most accurate that gets. Come in, come in.” Alexander beckons, stepping aside to let the others through and closing the door.

“How so?” Asks John.

“Well, this could just be wishful thinking, but we all seem more like peacocks than chickens,” Alexander responds.

“Peacocks?”

“Flamboyant, loud, proud and travel as a crowd,” Alexander explains as Lafayette poses dramatically behind him.

“Oh. Sounds gay, I’m in!” John laughs as they sit on the couch. 

Alexander and Lafayette share a hopeful look.

“So tell me, John, is this your first Pride?” Lafayette asks, leaning forwards around Alexander to see his newest acquaintance.

“Um, yeah, actually. My dad was never really… a fan of these types of things.” John replies, eyes downcast.

Another shared look, this time darker.

“As in, things that include rainbows and two men in love?” Alexander asks cautiously.

“Yeah.”

“Well fuck his backwards mind. It’s the year of our Lord, Twenty bi-teen, and goddamn. We are here, queer and Pride time is here. We are at the peak of our power. John, I swear to you that this will be the best day of your life!” Alexander declares. He squeezes John’s hand.

“Oui, tu vas avoir une merveilleuse jour! I am performing in the parade, so keep an eye open pour moi!” Lafayette announces proudly, standing up to spin and show off his under-costume and sits back down with a grin.

“That’s what I’m looking forward to most, not gonna lie,” Herc mumbles from John’s other side.

Lafayette shoots him a wink.

“Pardon my asking, but I can’t help my curiosity. Are you guys dating?” John asks, pointing vaguely at the three of them.

Herc laughs loudly. “Oh my god, John, you can’t just ask people if they’re dating fifteen minutes after meeting for the first time.”

“I know you though!” John retorts.

“No, we’re not dating. We’re all lonely gay bachelors living off of each other’s food and energy. Welcome to the club.” Alexander says.

“I mean-”

“Shut up Herc, we all know what you’re thinking.”

John laughs. “I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, but thank you for having me. I am sure I will bring nothing but honour and more food to the table.”

“Merde, he’s a keeper.” Lafayette mumbles.

“Wow John, you got Lafayette-approved within less than an hour of meeting him.” Hercules remarks. “Not an easy task.”

“I am humbled by this honour, mon bon monsieur.”

They laugh. Then Herc slaps his knees and stands. “I’m just gonna go check that I have everything packed for the parade. Let me know if anyone needs me to hold something. I brought my big bag this year.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I should probably check my stuff too.” Alex says, standing up. He grabs his bag and brings it to his room, muttering.

Lafayette jumps up. “Je dois aller changer back into my costume and warm up!”

John sits on the couch awkwardly for a couple minutes, processing the past hour or so since he had knocked on the door of a very pretty little man and his very pretty bigger friend. Then he wanders towards Alexander’s room. He knocks on the almost-closed door.

“Come in.”

John opens the door, steps through. “Hey, I was wondering if there was anything I could- damn Alex, I thought you and that ass were out of the closet already.”

Alexander’s upper body is half hidden by the closet, and he’s bent over, reaching for something inside. His legs are surrounded by an assortment of items and clothes. He stands up abruptly, knocking the closet rack with his head.

“John! Ow fuck.” Alex gasps, rubbing his head. 

“Shit, are you okay?” John asks, stepping towards him.

Alex waves him off. “I’m fine. I’m also bi. So yeah, me and this ass are out of the closet, thanks for asking.”

John files that bit of information away for later. He snorts, eyes alight with mischief. “A disaster bi, from the look of it.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Noted. Uh, I came in here to see if you needed any help…” John trails off, looking at the mess on the floor.

Alexander follows his eyes, scratches his neck. “Yeah. Well, I managed to pack almost everything, but me, being the tiny gremlin that I am, can’t reach the top shelf where I think I put my bi flag. It should be under an old bucket hat with a dabbing unicorn on it. Could you maybe get it?”

“A unicorn?”

Alex crosses his arms. “They’re cool.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Thanks. Now, can you reach it?”

John shrugs. “Let’s find out.”

He steps over the mess and reaches blindly above him, wishing he was just an inch taller so he could see. His hand reaches nothing.

“Dammit. Here, lift me up, I know it’s back there somewhere.” Alex instructs. 

John obeys, lifting Alex up. “I feel like Tulio from that one scene in El Dorado where he and Miguel are trying to tempt the horse to help them escape.”

Alex looks down at John and laughs. “The one with the apple in the boat’s jail cell? Yeah, I see it.”

They both laugh and Alexander’s hand closes around the flag at last.

“Aha! Got it! Let me down, Tulio.”

"Sure thing, Miguel."

John lets go, catching Alex right before his legs shatter from the drop. Alex gasps and twists so he’s facing John when he lands. They stand for a moment like that, in each other’s arms.

“Alexandre? Tu es ready to go?” Lafayette marches in, decked out in sequins. He freezes when he sees the other two.

“...Hi Laf.” John manages.

The Frenchman’s face turns mischievous. “Getting friendly, are we?”

Both boys blush and break apart.

“Shut up. He helped me reach my flag, the one you threw into the back of the top shelf of my damn closet. Are we ready to go?” Alexander says, dropping his flag into his bag and zipping it shut.

“Oui. John, you are ready?”

“Absolumment. I have been looking forward to this for months. Ever since Herc first told me about it.” John replies, following Lafayette into the living room, where Herc is waiting.

“Hey. Ready to go, kiddos?” Herc asks.

"We're all just a few years younger than you, Hercules. We're not kiddos." Alex pouts.

Hercules ruffles Alexander's hair. "You're short, first of all, and the person closest to my age is John, who is four years younger than me. Anyone two years or younger than me is a kiddo."

"Okay, dad. Let's go then," Alexander urges.

They all step into the hall and Alex locks the door.

“Nice hat, Alex, where’d you get it?”

“You know where, Hercules Mulligan.”

Lafayette leans over and whispers to John. “He got it as a free gift from a… toy shop when he mentioned he would be down to get funky with Chris Hemsworth and Marisa Tomei.”

“A toy shop. Uh-huh. I mean, can’t blame him.” John muses.

“Oh my God.” Alex hides his face in his hands. “Everyone shut up. It was one time. Let’s get outta here.”

“Don’t wanna be late.” Herc laughs, opening the door.

Alexander speedwalks down the hall and John follows, heart beating faster. He has no idea what his first Pride is going to be like, especially with this bunch.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it only me or has the quality of my writing gone down? Let me know what you think.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are hugely appreciated! Happy Pride!!!


End file.
